All this time
by Scarlatta
Summary: Y aun cuando el sentimiento es mutuo, el miedo no lo es. Soy yo quien teme, y él es el que ha esperado sin embargo, yo también lo he estado haciendo.


**Palabras:** 2265 s/t  
**Advertencias:** Está fumado, la verdad. Cuando estaba lo escribí Morfeo me estaba arrullando. Es un song-fic o basado en una canción. Lo que sea. Creo es más bien angst. Eso.

**All this time**

_Six on the second hand  
Two New Year's resolutions  
And there's just no question  
What this man should do  
_

Ha pasado tiempo, me ha tomado tanto tiempo y ahora no tengo dudas sobre lo que debo de hacer. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, sé qué es lo que he de hacer justo ahora. Porque ahora no hay espacio ni lugar para la vacilación.

Camino por las calles decoradas con los colores típicos de la fecha cercana, rojo, rosa y un poco de blanco. Todavía se puede sentir el frío que el invierno ha dejado. Me abrazo un poco más.

_Take all the time lost  
All the days that I cost  
Take what I took and  
Give it back to you  
_

Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido, recuperar uno a uno cada día y regresarte todo lo que me has dado.

Busco en cada local de ramen que me encuentro. Sé perfectamente que es lo más idiota que puedo hacer, pero aun así lo hago. La última dependiente se me ha quedado viendo raro, pero si hay algo que sé, es que te tengo que encontrar. Extrañamente he sentido esta imperiosa necesidad de decirte mucho, aunque sé que terminaré diciendo nada.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú, Sasuke? —pregunta con una cara de asombro idiota.

—¿Quién más, Usuratonkachi? —Me mira con perspicacia, para después hacer un mohín y al final sonreír como idiota.

—Me alegra verte, ¿qué haces acá?

"_Vine a buscarte" _

—Vine por motivos personales —respondo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

—Ya veo —responde más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas—. Voy a casa de Hinata, ¿vienes? Dijo que era algo así como una comida adelantada por el día de la amistad, seguro se alegra mucho de verte.

Lo observo neutralmente, busco algo que me dé indicio de algo más pero sólo me percato de su sonrisa bobalicona y sincera. Bufo cuando me doy por vencido y él ensancha aún más la sonrisa, me pasa un brazo por detrás en señal de compañerismo y me resigno a su manera de ser, sin embargo un interruptor se activa en mi cerebro y me quito su brazo con lo que es un fastidio fingido.

—Y dime, ¿qué vas a hacer en San Valentín? —pregunto intentando no perderlo de vista, aunque con ese color de pelo, imposible.

—Nada. Tal vez salga de copas solo. La mayoría de nuestros amigos tiene pareja, tiene planes o está lejos de aquí —dice mirándome fijamente cuando dice esto último. No puedo evitar sonreír en mi interior.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes novia?

—No, no tengo pareja —responde tranquilamente, aunque es más bien la "manera tranquila" que suele fingir—. No he encontrado a la persona adecuada todavía. —Termina simple—. Ya casi llegamos. Tres cuadras más y ya.

Caminamos lo restante en silencio. Yo detrás de él, no conozco el camino.

_All this time  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for you  
_

Todo este tiempo, nos hemos estado esperando. Todo este tiempo sin saberlo, he estado esperando por ti.

—¡Anda, corre! —dice de pronto jalándome de mi mano.

¿Cómo decirle que tengo unas espantosas ganas de sujetarle devuelta la mano con fuerza?

Me mira, sé que tengo cara de perplejidad absoluta.

—¡Jajaja! —Se comienza a carcajear en mi cara y sí, de mi cara también.

—Idiota —murmuro.

—Sasuke, no sé dónde has estado viviendo, pero al menos aquí hay que cruzar como alma que lleva el diablo las calles o te arrollan.

Lo miro con la que pretende ser mi cara de fastidio y enojo absoluto. No tiene otra reacción más que estallar en carcajadas, aún más. Y yo, yo no puedo no hacer más que intentar no sonreír.

Cuando termina, me sonríe con complicidad. Intento no devolverle el gesto, pero sé que el brillo de mis ojos me delata, a lo que él sólo hace una mueca de compresión.

Subimos las escaleras del edificio y cuando llega a una de las tantas puertas la abre sin tocar.

—¡Gente ya estoy aquí! —grita a todo pulmón, a lo que ninguno de los presentes contesta, a pesar de que la música sigue sonando nadie hace el más mínimo sonido.

Parece que acaban de ver un muerto viviente.

—Pues ya llegué, animales —reitera Naruto con un fingido tono bajo, pues claramente tenía toda la intención de ser escuchado.

—Sa-Sasuke-san, qué bueno verte —dice Hinata levantándose de su asiento y depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Después de eso, los demás se animan a saludarme.

—Eh, hombre, que pensamos que te habías muerto. Intenta ponerte en contacto más a menudo, ¿no? Que para eso está la tecnología. ´

Por alguna razón no me extraña el caluroso recibimiento de Kiba.

_We got all these words  
Can't waste them on another  
_

Hay muchas palabras desconocidas atoradas en mi garganta, palabras que sé que nunca diría a nadie más. Soy cobarde. Estoy corriendo hacia ti. Soy cobarde. Una vez más has de cargar con un peso que no es tuyo.

—Amor, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que dijiste que tenías que resolver unos asuntos personales.

La voz es inconfundible, y estoy deseando que esto sea una pesadilla.

—Sakura —murmuro—. Sí, a eso vine pero me encontré con Naruto y me jaló hasta acá. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Sí, la he llamado por su nombre conscientemente.

—Pues Ino nos invitó, pero ya habías salido cuando llamó. ¿Dónde te estás alojando?

La conversación se vuelve interminable y los demás se acaban las botellas de alcohol con rapidez.

—¿Me amas?

Haruno está ebria, Kami-sama, si existes, ¡sácamela de encima! Yo tengo que hablar con Naruto y todavía está sobrio y no, no ¡no! ¡Está mirándonos a la se hace llamar mi novia y a mí!

—Vamos, estás ebria.

—Todavía tengo lucidez. Así que dime, ¿me amas?

—Vamos Sakura, cuando estés sobria hablamos sobre esto —digo en intento de aplazar lo que será una incómoda conversación.

La tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo a la habitación de Hinata. La recuesto y cae dormida en el instante.

Salgo de la habitación y me apoyo en la puerta cerrada. No puedo evitar pasar una mano sobre mi pelo, me siento frustrado y algo parecido a un mal estomacal me asalta de consciencia.

—Se llama remordimiento —dice Naruto despegándose de la pared donde había estado recostado.

—¿Por qué habría de tener algo como eso? —pregunto mientras avanzamos al ventanal del apartamento de los Hyuuga.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —responde con indiferencia mientras observamos la ya helada noche.

Miramos lo que parece ser el infinito, el cielo nublado de nubes grises.

—No la amo —confieso mientras enciendo el primer cigarrillo en meses.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—No sé cómo decírselo.

—Ella dijo que le dijiste que te habías ido por motivos personales. ¿Los has resuelto ya?

La pregunta me toma desprevenido y lo estudio con la mirada, y me comienzo a preguntar desde cuándo él es tan bueno fingiendo. Asiente con la mirada y toma un poco del sake que tiene en el vaso que está en su mano.

—Yo te a… —_"amo" _—aprecio, Naruto —digo en un arranque de valor. Él sólo me mira con curiosidad, pero sonríe ante tal confesión.

—Bueno, yo también te aprecio, Uchiha —responde con una sonrisa pícara, sé que ha entendido lo que le he querido decir, pero no hace ademán de nada más, más que sonreír.

_So I'm straight in a straight line  
Running back to you_

—Ahora creo que ya he resuelto lo que he venido a hacer —murmuro a la nada.

Y él sonríe.

—¿Sólo era eso? ¿Viajaste tanto para eso? —dice incrédulo y la verdad, es que tiene razón, yo no vine sólo a decir eso.

—La verdad no. Creo que en la lista que había escrito estaba algo como "Ir a caminar, ir a la torre de Tokio e ir a comer ramen" —respondo con lo que pretende ser sarcasmo.

El suelta una suave carcajada.

—Eso suena como una cita, Sasuke.

Y boqueo como pez. Sí, he planeado inconscientemente una cita.

—¿Vamos ahora? Este olor a alcohol me está mareando —dice, pero no espera respuesta, me jala y en menos de un minuto estamos en la fría madrugada de la ciudad.

Kami-sama existe. Si bien siempre he odiado los Karaokes, hoy me he divertido como nunca en uno.

—Ya caminamos, comimos y estamos en la torre de Tokio. ¿Algo más?

No respondo. Quiero quedarme contemplando para siempre la ciudad que se extiende bajo mis ojos. Suspiro.

Unos brazos me rodean por detrás y sé que es ese amigo rubio que tengo. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero justo como predije, todas se aglomeran en mi garganta y ninguna sale. Me remuevo incómodo por el contacto desconocido, pero anhelado.

_I don't know what day it is  
I had to check the paper_

Miro mi reloj. No es San Valentín, lo sé, pero pareciese que el deseo para la fecha se ha cumplido desde ya. Apenas es siete de febrero. Si pudiera estar así por siempre, poco me importaría el paso del tiempo. Quiero decirle todo esto, pero este inútil orgullo me lo impide, y sé que siempre será así.

_I don't know the city  
But it isn't home_

Desconozco por completo la ciudad, yo me he ido a vivir muy lejos de aquí y ya no es la misma. Sé que al llegar al apartamento donde están los demás me sentiré fuera de lugar, tal como me sentí cuando llegué. Porque este ya no es mi hogar y puede que no haya nada que se le parezca, ni siquiera un poco de calidez reconfortante.

_But you say I'm lucky  
To love something that loves me  
But I'm torn as I could be  
Wherever I roam, hear me say  
_

—Deberías intentar corresponder los sentimientos de Sakura —murmura en mi oído. Siento que me han cortado el aire. —Ella te ama de verdad y con el tiempo podrías llegar a devolver el sentimiento.

—Han pasado dos años —respondo, él ya me ha soltado y se ha alejado—. ¿Y acaso los tuyos son de mentira? —replico, sé que he sonado más comprometedor de lo que quería, pero simplemente ha sido mi lado impulsivo el que ha hablado.

Me mira con sus ojos cálidos. ¡Benditos ojos! Los conozco demasiado para que me mientan, sé que reflejan ternura… ¡El muy usuratonkachi se está riendo de mí! Sé que espera algo más de mí y sé que tendré que tomar prestado el valor del que carezco.

—Desde entonces no he podido equilibrar mi Ying y Yang.

—Qué espiritual —corta divertido.

—¿Me estás escuchando o te estás burlando? —inquiero al borde de la histeria.

No soy tranquilo y mucho menos paciente. Hoy me he excedido en demasía y todo por este mequetrefe que sabe lo que quiero decir y aun así lo quiere escuchar con palabras explícitas.

_All this time  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for you  
_

—Lo sé, yo lo sé. Lo sé desde mucho antes que me fuera, ¿por qué otra razón me habría ido? —inquiero y puedo ver su cara de perplejidad absoluta—. Sé que tú me "aprecias", y hasta la fecha lo haces. No soy idiota, Naruto. Sé que estuviste esperando y aun así me fui. ¡Estúpido! Yo también te esperé, allá, lejos de acá, de donde somos conocidos. ¿Me sigues esperando?

He dicho. Todo sale con mi eterno carácter y emociones frustradas. Él no hace más que desviar la mirada.

—No, ya no te sigo esperando.

Peor que me hubiese dado un puñetazo en la cara. Lo miro con furia contenida y recojo mi dignidad hecha pedazos para después encaminarme con ella hacia la salida.

Escucho que se mueve pero no le hago caso. No puedo salir corriendo despavoridamente como señorita. No.

—Ya no te estoy esperando —repite y yo sigo caminando—, porque ya estás aquí.

Y acto seguido se avienta sobre mí, y nos quedamos así por lo que parece la eternidad.

_We got all these words_

_Can't waste them on another_

—Te aprecio, como amigo —digo. Aún no estoy preparado para decirlo tan explícitamente.

—Yo también te aprecio, pero como Houkiboshi aprecia a Orihime, como Romeo aprecia a Julieta.

—Oye, espera. ¿Me estás llamando niña?

_So I'm straight in a straight line  
Running back to you_

—Ya te demostraré quién es la niña aquí —prometo mientras bajamos por las escaleras.

—Obviamente tú.

—Cuando no puedas caminar me vas a decir.

_Yeah, all running back to you_

_All running back to you, yeah_

—¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar?

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Posiblemente.

_Oh, every time is so far_

_It's just so far_

_To get back to where you are_

—¿Estás seguro?

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿Planeas sólo intentar? —pregunta parando en seco.

—Sé lo que quiero, y lo que tengo que hacer para conseguirlo, pero hay una parte que de mí que me dice que todo esto está mal.

Él alza una ceja.

—Somos hombres, amigos… ¿Y si sale mal?

—¿Y si no?

—Ese es un riesgo que no estoy seguro de querer correr —confieso. No puedo tenerlo de amante, a mí me gustan las cosas claras, y es por eso que estoy volviendo a dudar tanto.

—Pues que te aproveche, Uchiha.

_All this time  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for you_

Y aun cuando el sentimiento es mutuo, el miedo no lo es. Soy yo quien teme, y él es el que ha esperado sin embargo, yo también lo he estado haciendo.

**16 de junio del 2013**


End file.
